


It All Started With a Rumor...

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: After Claire and Alex start a little rumor about you and Dean, you two decide to make that rumor a reality.





	It All Started With a Rumor...

**Author's Note:**

> I based this one off Bonnie Raitt's "Something To Talk About".

“I wish I could stay longer,” you said, leaning in to give Jody a long hug, “but, I gotta get back.”

“I know,” she whispered, smiling against your hair before she pulled back. “After all, who’s gonna look after those boys for me if you stay?”

You laughed before turning to hug Donna, Claire, and Alex in turn. Once you got to Patience, she smiled hesitantly at you. “It was nice to see you again, Y/N.”

“Aw, Patience, you don’t have to be so formal with me,” you said, pulling her into a hug, just like you had with all the others. “We’re practically family now.”

“Okay,” she said gently, her smile widening. “But, I don’t want to keep you. I’m sure you’re looking forward to getting back to Dean.”

“Uh, yeah I guess…,” you muttered softly, stepping back. “I am looking forward to getting home.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Patience said. “I just meant, you know, because you and Dean…”

“Me and Dean what?” you asked, growing suspicious as Claire and and Alex started laughing. “What?!”

“Nothing,” Jody said, giving the girls “the” look. “It’s nothing, right, girls?”

“Yeah…” Claire whispered, still struggling to control her laughter. “Nothing.”

“What is it?” you demanded. “What’s so funny?!” You turned to Patience, seeing if she could give you an answer.

She just looked confused. “I thought….Claire told me you and Dean were together…like together together.”

“WHAT?” You cried, turning your glare on the still laughing Claire and Alex. “No. No. Patience, Dean and I are just friends.”

“On come on, Y/N,” Claire said, finally sobering up long enough to talk. “You guys may not be official, but you’re totally into each other.”

“We are not!”

Alex gave you a sympathetic look. “You two are pretty close, Y/N. All those inside jokes you have, always laughing when no one else knows why.”

“We’re friends,” you shot back, growing defensive. “That’s what friends do.”

“Yeah, ‘friends’.” Claire laughed. “Lover friends, maybe.”

“Claire!” Jody admonished, shocked at her boldness.

“What? They always stand so close to each other and do that lingering stare thing. They’re totally doin’ it.”

“Oh…my…God…” you groaned, your face growing bright red.

“Okay, Claire,” Donna said with a smile. “I think you’ve embarrassed Y/N enough for the day. Let the girl be.”

“Wait a second,” you paused, your eyes widening as you looked from the unaffected Jody and Donna to the girls and back again. “Do you all think Dean and I are dating?”

Donna, suddenly thrown off guard by your question, opened her mouth before closing it and looking over at Jody to take the lead.

Jody, in turn, just looked guilty. “Well…”

“Oh my God, you do!” you cried, throwing your hands in the air. “This is unbelievable!”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, Y/N! You and Dean are good together.”

“We’re not dating, Jody!”

“Well, if you’re not,” she responded, as confident as ever, “maybe you should be. That’s all we’re saying.”

A week later, you were sitting in your room at the bunker, Jody’s words still ringing in your head. “Maybe you should be.” Was she right? Were they all right? Was there really something between you and Dean? You’d never considered it before, but, now, you couldn’t stop considering it. 

You thought about him all day, dreamt about him all night, about the way he acted around you, always so gentle, so considerate. Was he really interested in you in that way?

God, you hoped so.

A knock on the door startled you out of your reverie, jarring you back to the present. “Yeah?”

As soon as the word left your mouth, you regretted it, having done your best to avoid spending time alone with Dean since you got back. Hoping beyond hope that Sam was the one who had knocked on your door, you held your breath. But, Sam wasn’t the one who entered, Dean was. “Hey, Y/N. You busy?”

Well, you couldn’t hide from him now. “Um, not really, but…”

“Great!” He strode right over to the edge of your bed and flashed you a grin. “Sammy’s out for the night, and there’s a Dr. Sexy marathon on TV. You in?”

You hesitated, doing your best to resist his easy charm. “I don’t know, Dean. I’m kinda tired…”

“Come on, Y/N/N,” he coaxed, melting your defenses with three simple words, “you can’t turn down Dr. Sexy! Come watch it with me. Please?”

He was right, you couldn’t turn him down, not for anything. “Okay,” you said with a soft smile, before standing up and walking with him down the hall to his “Fortress of Deanitude”. His face lit up the instant he walked in, and you couldn’t help but light up too, your worries about being awkward around Dean instantly disappearing. After all, this was Dean you were talking about. How could you be anything but entirely comfortable around him?

You laughed and shook your head as you walked to sit in one of the la-z-boys. “I never should’ve let those girls get to me.”

“What girls?” Dean asked, your laughter making him smile.

“Oh, nothing,” you murmured, still chuckling. “It’s just something Claire and Alex said.”

“What?” When you shook your head, he pushed you again. “What, Y/N? Tell me.”

“It’s nothing! It’s silly,” you insisted, but you could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t going to let this drop, so you quickly relented. “Okay, okay, but promise not to laugh.”

“I promise,” he swore with a smile. “Now, what’d they say?”

You took a deep breath before confessing. “Fine. They told Patience that you and I were dating. Apparently, they think we’re something of an item.”

“Wha…what?” Dean asked, his eyes darting back and forth in bewilderment. “They think we’re dating?”

image  
“Yeah. Isn’t that crazy?”

He stood there for a moment in thought before slowly lowering his gaze, his eyes capturing yours. “Well, it’s not totally crazy.”

“I agr….wait what?”

He advanced on you slowly, his stare intense and determined. “I mean, it isn’t the craziest thing in the world, right? We already spend all of our time together and get along great. That’s not too far from dating.”

“Ha!” you laughed, trying to distract yourself from the growing butterflies in your stomach as he moved even closer. “We’re good friends, Dean, but, just because we get along, that doesn’t mean we’re dating. Besides, it would be way too weird if we were.”

“It would?” Dean asked with an amused smile as he came to a stop in front of you, his body just inches away from yours.

“Ye…yeah,” you responded awkwardly, your heart speeding up. “Don’t you think so?”

“I think,” he drawled out slowly, grabbing your hand and pulling you up to him, “it’d be pretty damn great. That’s what I think.”

You were pretty sure that if your heart went any faster, it would explode. “You do?”

“Yeah,” he growled, splaying his hand across your back and pulling your body flush against his. “In fact, I think maybe we should give those girls a little something to talk about.”

“Yeah?” you breathed out, barely able to think, let alone talk, as the heat from his body flooded into every single pore of yours. “Like what?”

His voice dropped to a whisper, his lips stopping just a hair’s breadth away from yours. “Like this.” A half a second later, all of his banter ceased as his lips claimed yours with his own, his tongue invading your mouth in a slow, easy, and entirely arousing way. The instant you began to respond, however, the teasing stopped and the kiss turned hard, possessive. It felt like bolts of lightning were hitting you, all the way from your head to your toes, and you needed more.

Pushing into him, you rolled your hips, silenting telling him exactly what you really needed. He groaned deeply, before firmly grabbing your hips, stopping your torment, and walking you backwards towards the chair. In one fluid motion, he picked you up, spun you around, and sat down, settling you into his lap so you could feel just how much he truly wanted you.

“Dean….” you moaned, your eyes closing in pure bliss as his lips dropped to the base of your neck. “Don’t stop. Oh God, don’t stop!”

“Oh, don’t worry, baby,” he assured you, his hands slowly making their way down your body to flip open the button on your jeans. “I don’t plan on stopping, at least not anytime soon. We got all night.”

And, when Dean said all night, he meant it. All night long.


End file.
